wrathofkythrianfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Shops
Player Shops allow players to securely and easily trade large amounts of goods even while they are offline. A shop consists of a set of shop chests and transaction signs. Setting up Shop Anyone can create a shop simply and easily by placing a sign on a block within 3 blocks of a chest (in any direction). The sign must have the following lines (without quotation marks): #"Buying" or "Selling" to indicate whether the shop is buying or selling these goods #The amount to buy/sell in a single transaction as a whole number. It must be between 1 and 64 items. #The name or decimal ID number of the item to buy. See Material Names for a list of material names for shop signs. This may be followed by a space and then a data number for a particular sub-type of this item. See Data values for reference #The price per transaction in whole credits. It must be greater than zero. A representation of the item to buy or sell then hovers in the air above the block the sign is attached to. It is recommended that you leave this block empty in order to see the item. Advice - Always set up a shop on your own land, so that it will be protected. Land Claiming - You can control the maximum number of items to buy by filling unwanted slots of your chest with a single junk item each, such as cobblestone. You can designate which slots you want filled with a particular item, by placing one of that item in the slot. You can even limit the number of items to buy in a single slot, by filling in all but the amount you want. For example, if you want to buy 50 obsidian, you can fill in all but 1 slot with a cobblestone, and in that slot place 14 obsidian. There will be only 50 spaces left to fill. Warning Always lock your shop chests! If you set up a shop buying goods into a chest that is unlocked, a malicious player could open your chest, retrieve their items back, and sell them back to your chest continually until they have all of your credits. Be very careful about how and where you set up a buying shop. Also, if you place your shop signs too close to the edge of your land, someone could place a new chest in range but outside of your land and play the same trick. Using a Shop To make a transaction with a shop, simply ensure you have the required materials in your inventory or credits in your account and right-click the sign. So long as there is sufficient items, or space for the items in a nearby shop chest, and you or the shop owner have sufficient credits, the transaction will be carried out. You can perform the transaction as many times as you want while it is still feasible. Shop owners will be informed of sales at the time, or later in a combined summary of sales if they are offline. The vendor can gain detailed summaries for each shop by punching the sign with an empty hand. Fees For the ease and convenience of using automated players shops, a 5% transaction fee is taken from the sellers profits on every transaction, whether the seller is the shop owner or the customer. The fees are always rounded up. Shop owners should take this into account when setting prices for their items. You can avoid transaction fees by dropping items to the other player and using the Currency commands to transfer credits, however this should be used at your own risk as scamming and thievery is allowed. Material Names Category:Features